28 Pixies
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: 28 short stories, inspired by the 28 character memes involving Transformers characters.
1. Prompt 001: Evidence

**So, I was reading a set of stories that somebody wrote for the 28 ficlets challenge and I really wanted to do one for my transformers OC Pixie because it sounded really interesting and a good way to develop her character, their will be some prompts that I'll struggle with and some prompts that I'll find easy to write, so let's get started then.**

 **Prompt 1 : Evidence**

 **Pixie belongs to me and the Transformers belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

Pixie resisted the urge to kill Jazz as they waited in a very cramped vent in the Decepticons warship above the command room, the mission was a rushed one and they really needed to complete it as fast as they could.

Pixie mimicked a sigh as Megatron walked into the room. _*Why are we here again Jazz?*_ She asked him over their comm. links.

 _*Didn't you listen to the briefing?*_

 _*I was dragged out of my berth, before I was supposed to wake up and sent on a mission before I had my first energon cube of the day, I was too busy waking myself up to listen to it.*_

 _*Look, I already said that I was sorry but we really need to find evidence of where the Decepticons stashed Ratchet after they captured him during the last battle.*_

 _*... Fine, let's get this over with.*_

A few hours later in the cramped vent ended up with the evidence that they needed and their stay ending with a bang, due to the barrage of laser blasts following them as they ran for it.

"You know what Jazz." Pixie said. "I prefer sniping Decepticons over breaking into their base to search for evidence!"

"Why?"

"You live longer!"


	2. Prompt 017: Weapon

**Alright, what I'm doing is that I'm picking 28 prompts from a table, because I can't seem to find the actual 28 prompts that are used for the challenge so I have to make do with the table.**

 **Prompt 17: Weapon**

 **Disclaimers in the first chapter, additional disclaimers will be added here when needed.**

* * *

Every Autobot and Decepticon had their own unique weapon that they preferred to use in a battle.

Most of the Autobots and the Decepticons thought that the sniper rifle that Pixie used was her unique weapon.

She let them believe that lie.

Only the ones that she trusted the most knew that her rifle wasn't her unique weapon, it was the armblades that her guardian/sire had created for her when she was a sparkling and the upgrades that she was given as she grew older.

So when she ran into the battlefield to defend the wounded twins from the Decepticons that were about to attack them and Ratchet, she let them see her real weapons.


	3. Prompt 024: Taxi

**Prompt 024: Taxi**

 **Universe: Bayverse**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter**

* * *

"Taxi!" The call aroused the femme from her recharge on a street corner, she grumbled and turned her sensors on to find a black suited human holding a briefcase staring at her. She was glad that her windows had whatever this 'tint' was that allowed them to stop people from looking in, she formed her holoform and rolled down a window so she could poke it's head out.

"What do you want?"

"A lift, I need to go to Mission City."

"I'm off duty, find another taxi."

"Young lady, you will give me a lift. I am a Government Agent and I can get you fired."

"Well, screw you, as I said before, I'm off duty, go and find another taxi."

"Young lady..."

"Or use one of your fancy government cars, you do have one right? Because I'm off duty and I have somewhere that I need to be."

Pixie ignored the Government Agent as she drove off. "I gotta change my alt-form as soon as possible, why did I have to scan a taxi?" She frowned. "And what the frag is a taxi?"


	4. Prompt 022: Blood

**Inspired by a good friend of mine who wanted to see overprotective Sunstreaker.**

 **Prompt 022: Blood, Sequel to Prompt 002: I'm here**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter**

* * *

Sunstreaker glared at the two Coneheads that had just ambushed them, they was so close to the Ark and then these idiots had to show up.

"What's wrong?" The soft voice coming from behind him asked. "What is it?"

Sunstreaker looked at the closest thing that he had to a little sister and frowned when he spotted a small trail of energon leaking from a wound that hadn't been their before.

He glently wiped it away, energon was their blood and losing too much of it was just as fatal as a shot to the spark if the lost energon wasn't replaced.

"Can you run?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, when I tell you to, run straight ahead and whatever happens, don't stop."

"Alright, but about you? Are you sure that you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine... _RUN!_ "

Pixie took off running while Sunstreaker turned to face the Coneheads, only to freeze when he realised something. _'Their's two of them, where's the third one?'_

A scream coming from behind him made him turn around to see the third Conehead, hovering in the air, with his blaster held against Pixie's head with his other arm choking her.

"Drop your weapons Autobot or she dies!"

Pixie was kicking and screaming as she attempted to remove the arm that was around her neck.

"Let her go!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." The third Conehead let go and smirked as he watched the screaming, falling femme.

"NO!" Sunstreaker yelled, his optics slowly turning white as he bullrushed the second Conehead that had circled around to stand in front of him before he ran over him and jumped.

He snagged her around the waist, held onto her tightly and tucked himself around her so when they hit the ground, the damage wouldn't be so bad.

They hit the ground rolling and eventually came to a sound, Sunstreaker removed himself from the ball and was about to stand up when he heard a sound, one that sounded like she was...

Crying.

She was crying.

Sunstreaker growled, those Coneheads were going to die. "Stay here." He stood up and looked at the Coneheads, his optics were now pure white.

"Foolish Autobot!" The first Conehead yelled. "Their's three of us and one of you! You can't take us on."

Sunstreaker smirked before he started to laugh. "Poor little Decepticons. You have no idea of what you just set free...

Would you like to see what Death looks like?"


	5. Prompt 002: I'm here

**Prompt 002: I'm here, prequeal to Prompt 022: Blood.**

 **(This one was actually written before Prompt 022: Blood.)**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter.**

* * *

Pixie stumbled over a rock and was caught by her companion.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pixie groped for a handhold to help her get back up.

Her companion chuckled and helped her to stand up. "That sonic blast really scrambled your processor Pix, are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Pixie muttered, but her companion was right, the sonic blast had really scrambled her processor and had knocked her memory cores loose, making it difficult for her to recall memories and assign names to voices but she knew this voice.

But the blast had offlined her optics, they weren't destroyed but they weren't working so she couldn't see who it was.

Pixie stumbled again but she was soon caught and helped back up by her companion. She whimpered. "I wanna go home, I don't like this, I can't see and I can't remember and everything hurts!"

"Oh Pixie." Her companion said before he hugged her. "It's alright, I'm here and I'm gonna get us home, okay? I promise."

Pixie started to sniff and brawled into the mech's shoulder as he picked her up.

"Shh... shh... It's okay...

"I'm here."


	6. Prompt 020: Cry

**Welcome to the pre-war arc, a group of stories that provide insights to Pixie's life before the war and her sparkling years, and I finally get to introduce Mizar to you guys in this arc!**

 **Prompt 020: Cry**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter.**

* * *

There were so many different cries that Cybertronians were capable of.

Cries of war, sorrow, happiness, anger, sadness...

But their was one cry that Pixie never wanted to hear again, from her or from anyone else.

The one of mourning.

 _ **"SIRE!"**_


	7. Prompt 023: Tower Block

**Prompt 023: Tower Block**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter, I also own Mizar.**

* * *

Mizar chuckled as he handed the block over to the little orphaned sparkling that he had taken in.

The little femme was a very happy sparkling, always smiling and chirruping at him.

It make him mad that someone would abandon such a treasure on the streets of Kaon.

The little femme added the block to the tower that she had been building, giggling.

"That's a pretty tower block you made sparkling." Mizar told the sparkling who cooed at him, with the budding doorwings on her back twitching as he picked her up and tickled her stomach.

He grinned as he heard the giggles of his sparkling. "You're a happy little fairy, aren't you?"

The sparkling chirruped and clicked when she heard that.

"You like that, don't you? I still have to give you a name, so how about Fairy?"

"Click."

"Mini?"

"Click."

"Pixie?"

"Chirrup!"

"Pixie it is then!" Mizar said as his sparkling, ( _S_ _he was his and he would kill anyone who would try to take his little light away from him!), _yawned and placed her head over his spark, Mizar smiled.

"Welcome to the family then, Pixie..."


	8. Prompt 011: Superstition

**This is the last of the Pre-War arc for now, I may add more stories to this arc later but for now, it is finished.**

 **Prompt 011: Superstition**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter, I also own Mizar.**

* * *

It was well known in Kaon that your optics turning white, were the sign of a Cybertronian experiencing pure rage or for those that had it, a warning to other mechs and femmes that your Gladiator Programming was active.

Natural white optics were a sign of bad luck to those who lived in Kaon, but to other Cybertronians, it was a sign of good luck.

No one knew how this superstition began, some say it began due to jealousy or due to ignorance, no one really knew but because of it, those with natural white optics or those who had optics that were a shade or two away from being pure white, were treated badly in Kaon.

Mizar didn't know about this, he had been born with grey optics and had lived in Polyhex and Praxus for most of his life, so he didn't know about the local superstition and how mechs and femmes, who fell into those categories, were treated in Kaon.

His youngling fell into the second category due to her pale pink, almost white optics.

Mizar always wondered why the other Cybertronians in Kaon would make a werid hand sign and told their kids to stay away from her when they saw her.

The only friends that his youngling had were two older younglings that his child called Streak and Swipe, the three of them were always together and you never saw one of them alone, unless they were having a fight.

It was during a check-up with a medic that was working in Kaon for a few Deca Cycles, a medic that was an old friend of his, that Mizar got his answer.

"You're telling me that they're scared of my youngling because of her optic colour?"

"Yes, it's a local superstition around here that those with natural white optics or those with a colour close to it, are servants of Unicorn."

"That's just wrong, my youngling would never do what Unicorn's servants are said to do!"

"I'm sorry Mizar but it is the local superstition around here, and a lot of the Cybertronians here were raised to believe it. If you want them to accept your youngling, you're better off changing the colour of her optics or covering them up so nobody can see what colour they are."

"Well, I do have some friends in Polyhex that I have been planning to visit for quite some time..."

'Sire." Pixie said. "What's going on?"

"It means that you and me are going on a vacation to Polyhex Pixie!"

"Yay!"


	9. Prompt 019: Lost

**Prompt 019: Lost**

 **This one kinda got away from me, the plot bunny bit me really hard for this one**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, and the song 'Comatose' belongs to the band Skillet.**

* * *

It had been a bad battle for the Autobots, the Decepticons had ambushed them and the most minor wound had been the destruction of energon lines.

The med bay was full and so was the intensive care rooms, only the Autobots that had received the more serious wounds where in the med bay. Ratchet had been forced to order most of the Autobots that had received minor wounds to sleep in the rec room or their quarters in groups, so if something went wrong with someone's repairs, their would be someone to get help.

Sunstreaker was one of the really lucky ones, he had managed to get away from the battle with a cracked optic and the only energon line of his that had been destroyed, was a very minor one he could go a few days without.

Pixie wasn't so lucky, thanks to Starscream, her left leg was gone from the knee down, a coolant pump had been destroyed and her audios had been damaged. She was supposed to be recharging in a corner of the med bay, her wounds were too serious to allow her to rest with the Autobots in the rec room or in her quarters, but not serious enough to allow her a spot on one of the berths in the med bay.

Sideswipe however, had been the most badly damaged of the whole group, he was missing parts and most the parts that hadn't gone missing, were badly damaged and unusable. He was hooked up to life support in one of the intensive care rooms and Pixie had hobbed her way over to it with the help of the Cybertronian I.V that Ratchet had hooked her up to.

She had lost a lot of energon out their and hadn't even noticed that she was bleeding out till Ratchet had forced her into wrench induced stasis so he could get to Sideswipe to help him. She had freaked out when she saw him hurt and had abandoned the spot that she had been sniping from to help him.

And now, she was sitting on sitting on a chair that had been left in the room, holding on to the only hand Sideswipe had left and humming.

Music had always helped her to calm down and right now, it was the only thing that stopped her from losing what little control she had left of her tempter after today's battle.

Sideswipe had always loved it when she sang back on Cybertron and right now, he was lost in his own mind.

A black and gold servo placed itself over her's and Sideswipe's. She looked up to see Sunstreaker as he wrapped a thermal blanket around her. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, I can't sleep."

"Ratchet's not going to be happy in the morning when he finds you in here."

"I don't fragging care."

Sunstreaker winced and he sat down on another chair, one that he had brought in with him. "Do you remember, back on Cybertron, when something similar to this happened?"

"Yeah, only you was in my place and I was in yours, you got me to sing and Sides woke up a few days later, the medics called it a miracle."

"They did do a good job but Sides later told me that it was you and me that caused that miracle."

"We didn't do anything, how could we have caused a miracle? It was to protect me that he got that badly damaged back then."

"We give him a light to follow."

"Then it was you who caused the miracle, you're his twin, you're the one with the bond."

"But you're the one with the voice, Sides told me that he found the light because he followed the voice."

Pixie sighed. "Are you sure that this will work?" She asked Sunstreaker.

"If it brought him back once then it can do it again, besides, singing has always cheered you up."

"Alright. I'll try Sunny." Pixie told a deep breath and started to sing.

 _"I hate feeling like this._

 _I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

 _I'm asleep and all I dream of_

 _Is waking to you._

 _Tell me that you will listen_

 _Your touch is what I'm missing_

 _And the more I hide, I realize, I'm slowly losing you._

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you._

 _I don't wanna live_

 _I don't wanna breathe_

 _'Les I feel you next to me_

 _You take the pain I feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real._

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I don't wanna dream_

 _'Cause my dream won't comfort me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _Waking up to you never so real._

 _I hate living without you_

 _Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

 _But my demons lay in waiting_

 _Tempting me away._

 _Oh, how I adore you_

 _Oh, how I thirst for you_

 _Oh, how I need you._

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you._

 _I don't wanna live_

 _I don't wanna breathe_

 _'Les I feel you next to me_

 _You take the pain I feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real._

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I don't wanna dream_

 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

 _The way that you make me feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real._

 _Breathing life_

 _Waking up_

 _My eyes_

 _Open up._

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you._

 _I don't wanna live_

 _I don't wanna breathe_

 _'Les I feel you next to me_

 _You take the pain I feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real._

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I don't wanna dream_

 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

 _The way that you make me feel_

 _Walking up to you never felt so real._

 _Oh, how I adore you_

 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Oh, how I thirst for you_

 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Oh, how I adore you_

 _(Comatose)_

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

 _The way you make me feel."_

Pixie's voice started to die down by the time she reached the end of the song, her optics were flickering on and off as she sang the last few words. She was so focused on her singing that she didn't notice Sunstreaker bring in more chairs and a few pillows.

 _"Waking up to you never felt so real!"_ Pixie muttered before her optics flickered off one last time and she fell into recharge, Sunstreaker caught her before she fell out of her chair and arranged her in a position where she wouldn't fall out of it, as he arranged the chairs that he had brought in with the pillows, into a temporary berth that he gently put her in.

He made sure that she could still hold Sideswipe's hand before he rearranged her thermal blanket so that it covered her up because it was a bit cold in the med bay and Pixie did have problems regulating her temperature when she was wounded or sick.

He gently kissed her helm. "Goodnight little sis." He said before he looked at his brother.

"Hurry up and get back Sides, the longer you stay lost inside your head, the more that the ones that need you here, get lost without you."


	10. Prompt 008: Magic

**Prompt 008: Magic**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter**

* * *

"Okay." Perceptor yelled. "I would like to reject my old theory about magic and replace it with a new one, it does exist!"

"Shut up Perceptor!" Pixie yelled as she checked to see if the coast was clear.

It had been a busy month for all of the Autobots, being called out all over the world due to Decepticons, disasters or people who just wanted to meet them.

And in the end, their was only three Autobots left to man the Ark; Red Alert, Pixie and Perceptor.

Red Alert had locked himself into his security centre and Perceptor, through the use of blackmail, had recruited Pixie as his assistant for an experiment.

An experiment that had gone wrong in a true, epic, Wheeljack inspired, screw up.

Before the experiment, their was three Autobots and one empty Ark.

Now, their was one Autobot, two Autobots that had been turned into humans and a horde of zombies.

Yes, zombies.

In the Ark.

With two Autobots that had been turned into humans.

With no backup.

Unless you remembered that Red Alert was their too.

But he was locked in.

And the rest of the Autobots were scattered around the world.

"Oh frag." Pixie muttered when she saw the horde stumbling in their direction.

"Crude but effective." Perceptor said as he spotted the horde too. "Shall we try the way we came?"

"Yeah."

The two of them when back the way they came, only to be cornered by more zombies. Pixie and Perceptor clung to each other as the horde surrounded them.

"Red Alert! If I don't survive, tell Ratchet that it was me who exchanged his wrenches for squeaky toys!" Perceptor yelled before he closed his eyes.

"Red! If I don't survive tell Sideswipe that I love him and Sunny was the best big brother that I ever had!" Pixie yelled before she closed her eyes.

"This is Red Alert to all Autobots! We are under attack! We need urgent medical attention and backup! Pixie and Perceptor are down! Oh Primus! They're breaking down the doors! No! Please! Get away from me! Somebody! He-

"AHHH!"


	11. Prompt 021: Aloof

**Prompt 021: Aloof**

 **Disclaimers: In the first chapter**

* * *

A lot of the Autobots wondered how somebody like Pixie could have a friendship with somebody like Sunstreaker, the two of them were so different from each other.

Pixie was an even temptered femme that was approachable, if you knew what you was doing but Sunstreaker, a lot of the Autobots said that he was a psychopathic mech that should have been a Decepticon, not an Autobot like his twin Sideswipe.

It was a puzzle that the crew couldn't solve because they didn't have all of the parts but they still found a few by watching how they interacted with each other.

Pixie would sit right next to the twins on their couch and they wouldn't tell her to move.

Sunstreaker would let her sleep by Sideswipe when he was in the Med bay and he wouldn't stop her.

They were some of the few Autobots that knew what was behind here visor and why she wore it.

They seemed to know where the other was without the use of any bond or comm. link.

The twins would camp in or outside of the Med bay when she was hurt and she did the same for them.

And when it was warm enough to allow everyone to nap out outside, as long as the Decepticons didn't threaten the world or the Autobots, they would curl up in a pile together underneath the shade that a tree would give them.

They couldn't understand why he let her in and treated her like Sideswipe...

They couldn't understand why an aloof mech like Sunstreaker had such a close friendship with a sweet femme like Pixie.


	12. Prompt 025: Search

**Prompt 025: Search**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

Pixie moved a rock out of her way as she dug her way through the pile of rocks that was in front of her.

Megatron's tactic of burying Prime in canyons was very annoying, Prime had been buried in so many canyons that the betting ring that Smokescreen had created for it, had been disbanded due to how many times it had happened.

However, it was a cause for alarm when other Decepticons used the same tactic on other Autobots.

That was the reason why Pixie was digging through the rock pile in front of her, Starscream and his trine had pulled that tactic on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, she was searching for the twins.

She didn't know what could have happened to them, if she hadn't broken out of the Med bay to join them on their patrol.

A tug on her hand brought her out of thoughts and she looked down to see two black servos, one with red and one with gold, holding onto her mainly silver one and she smiled.

The sun was setting, the twins were buried underneath rocks, Ratchet was on his way with help and she was going to be thrown into the brig for breaking out of the Med bay but she didn't care.

Because she was lost in her memories, of a time where three sets of silver servos held onto each other and their owners laughed, free from this war and the responsibility of being Autobots.


	13. Prompt 010: Secret

**Prompt 010: Secret**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

It was ironic that they had crashed landed on a planet that mimicked their own in so many ways, the humans even had medical problems similar to theirs.

And one Autobot was hiding a secret about one of them.

* * *

Pixie was under a lot of stress, Prowl was putting pressure on her to finish the reports that she hadn't finished because she had been sick, the Decepticons had been attacking every day for a week and she was still working on the reports from those battles since she had been involved in them and she had woken up this morning with her vents playing up.

Oh, she was praying to Primus that today, would not be one of those days.

But Primus was not on her side.

Because Prowl had called her into his office and the twins were away on a patrol.

She sighed and ignored Prowl as she focused on keeping her stress levels under control.

"And your punishment for your late reports is to help Red Alert with the overhaul of his cameras." Prowl pulled a datapad out of his subspace and handed it over to her. "This will last till Prime and the others are back from Cybertron."

"So, a week?" Pixie put the datapad in her own subspace.

"Yes." Prowl looked at the doorwings that were unusually low. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Pixie, I have doorwings too and I knew when they're that low, that something's wrong."

Pixie sighed and opened a comm. link with the twins.

 _*Should I tell Prowl guys?*_

 _*Tell him, we won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer.*_

 _*Yeah, if you tell him now, then he won't find out in the middle of a battle.*_

 _*Ok, I'll tell him.*_ She turned her com. link off. "Prowl? What do you know about vent hiatus?"

"It's our version of what the humans call asthma. We have two types, the first version is like the human's asthma..." His optics widened. "Which one?"

"Version 2, stress related, I nearly had an attack this morning."

"I'll give you more time in the future but Pixie, you need to tell us these things."

"I know but I've been keeping it a secret for so long that..."

"I can understand that."

"I know Prowl, I know..."


	14. Prompt 003: Funeral

**Prompt 003: Funeral**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war**

 **And we have returned to the Pre-war arc guys!**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, I also own Mizar.**

* * *

Pixie sobbed as she watched the casket being lowered into the ground.

Her sire was gone! Dead! The stream of emotions that would be sent through their Guardian Bond was gone and it was all her fault! She could have gone something! She could have saved him!

It was while the casket was being covered up that she made a vow, Mizar had fled to Kaon after he was accused of something that he didn't do and other Cybertronians had believed that, but somebody had proved him innocent.

It was the same Cybertronian that told him to flee so he couldn't get caught.

It was because of that Cybertronian that she was given the gift of having him as her Guardian and her Sire.

She was going to find that Cybertronian and thank them, because if they hadn't done what they did, she would have died in the streets of Kaon and Mizar would have been killed for something that he hadn't done, both her and Mizar owed that Cybertronian their lives.

"Thank you, whoever you are, I hope that one day, I can tell you this in person..."

(It was a long, long, long time after Mizar's funeral that she found out that it was Ironhide who saved him.)


	15. Prompt 004: Puppy love

**Prompt 004: Puppy love**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

"Blackmail stories." Pixie glared at Optimus Prime. "Seriously Prime! We're trapped in a cave and you want us to tell blackmail stories?!"

"Yes." Optimus said. "I was not kidding about the blackmail stories, who wants to go first?"

Pixie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This day can't get any worse..."

"I got a good one! How about the tale of Pixie's first case of puppy love?"

"Sunstreaker, shut up!"

"You see, it all started on a lovely, calm day in Kaon..."

 _ **"SUNSTREAKER! SHUT UP!"**_


	16. Prompt 026: Writer choice: Scraplet

**Prompt 026: Writer's choice: Scraplet**

 **Universe: Transformers Prime. Episode: Scrapheap**

 **(Basically, Pixie was used in an experiment by Shockwave to see it if was possible to install pretender programming in Cybertronians, Pixie escaped, fell through a spacebridge and landed on Earth, fifty years before the show starts. The code then decides to kick in and she spends the fifty years, stuck as a human, traveling around the world while she waits for her system to defrag itself of the pretender protocols.)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

"I call dibs on staying with Ratchet and Jack!" Pixie cried as she tightened her grip on the baseball bat that she had chosen to wield as a weapon. Primus, she missed her armblades, she missed her rifle, she missed being a Cybertronian.

Stupid Shockwave! Stupid pretender protocol experiments! Stupid spacebridge!

 _'I wanna go back to being a Cybertronian, I want my bondmate, I want my big brother!'_

"Hey Pixie!" She almost jumped into the air and turned to look at Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Not really. I'm kinda scared."

"Why would you be scared?" Ratchet was trying to fix the groundbridge. "You're a human, they won't harm you."

 **"I'm scared of them for the exact sample reason you are Ratch'."** Pixie snapped at him in Cybertronian, not really seeing the looks of shock on the faces of Jack and Ratchet.

"Impossible, how can you speak Cybertronian?" Jack asked her.

"The only way that she could do that is if she was a..."

 **"Finish that sentence Ratch' and I'll tell the humans about the time you got overcharged and gave Optimus a lapdance, in front of Elita 1!"**

"She's friendly." Ratchet said.

"What's doing on?"

"I just blackmailed the good doctor here, because the only ones that know about the incident that I used to shut him up are Autobots." Pixie said as she pointed her bat at Ratchet. "To make a long story short, I'm a 'Bot Jack but due to an insane 'Con scientist, I'm stuck in a form that resembles a human while my systems defrag themselves of a protocol that was given to me against my own free will."

"So, you're struck as a human sized 'Bot?"

"Basically, yes."

* * *

"They fly!" Jack yelled. "You never said that they could fly!"

"Oh yeah!" Pixie snapped her fingers. "I forgot about that!' She then looked scared. _"I forgot that they can fly!"_

Pixie screamed as she started to wave the bat around randomly, hoping to hit one of the cursed creatures, only for her fear and panic to backfire on her.

"Can anybody else see the pretty little Sideswipes dancing around my head?" She asked after she clonked herself on the head with her own bat.

"How did she become an Autobot?" Jack asked Ratchet as he used the fire extinguisher on the scraplets.

"You don't wanna know Jack. You don't want to know."

* * *

"Yes!" Pixie said as a message that she had been waiting to see for so long popped up on her visor after the kids left to repair an energon line that powered the groundbridge.

"Hey Pixie, how long do you have till you're an Cybertronian again?"

"I'll be back to being a 'Bot in about five minutes Ratch'. Why?" She then froze and stopped celebrating as she realised why he would ask that. **"Frag you Ratch'. Frag you."**

 **"This is payback for mentioning that incident."**

 **"Once again, frag you Ratch'. Frag you!"**

Ratchet grinned.

* * *

The kids ran into the control room, yelling at Ratchet to start up the groundbridge, only to find a green, pink and sliver femme with a pink visor and doorwings, getting into a cursing match with Ratchet!

"Oh look, the kids are here, go and do your job bait!"

"Frag you Ratchet! Frag you!"

"Bad bait! No swearing in front of the kids!"

"I don't slagging care, they don't know what our swear words are, so it doesn't matter!"

"Bad bait! Go! Shoo! Go and do your job!"

Frag you Ratch'." The femme growled. "Frag you!"

"Hey!" Jack said. "Aren't you guys forgetting something? The scraplets!"

Ratchet laughed. "Go and do your job youngling and don't do anything stupid! You are overdue for a check-up after this mess is cleaned up."

"I know Ratch'." The femme grinned. "I missed you too. Yo scraplets! Come and get me!"

The femme crackled before she led the scraplets through the open groundbridge and Miko looked at Ratchet. "Who was that?"

"An old friend..."

* * *

"Prime! Cee! Duck!" Pixie yelled as she came out of the groundbridge, diving into the snow. She watched the scraplets fly overhead her and poked her head out of the snow that she was hiding in, once they where all gone, to see the beautiful sight of frozen, dead scraplets and she grinned.

"Frag, I've missed this!"


	17. Prompt 016: Strawberries

**Prompt 016: Strawberries**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

 _ **"SIDESWIPE!"**_

"But I didn't do it!" The red mech yelled as Prowl yelled over their comm. links.

"Do what Sides?" Sunstreaker asked him.

"I don't know and I didn't do it!"

"Somebody's been going around pranking Autobots with strawberry coloured paint." Pixie told Sunstreaker as she drank the last of her energon. "And everyone thinks that Sideswipe did it."

 _*It wasn't Sideswipe.*_ Blaster told everyone over their comms. _*He was in the Med bay last night and he didn't leave the Med bay.*_

"So who did it?"

Pixie froze as she got a private comm from Prowl. _*I suggest that you leave for your patrol now, Ratchet just woke up and he saw his new look.*_

 _*Thanks Prowl.*_

 _*We're even now Pixie.*_

 _*I know.*_ Pixie switched her comm. link off and stood up. "It's my turn to patrol the city guys. I'll see you later."

"We'll see you later Pix!" Sideswipe yelled as she left the rec-room while Sunstreaker frowned at the streak of strawberry coloured paint on her right doorwing, wondering how it got their.

He, and the others, got their answer a few minutes later when Ratchet's earth shaking scream of rage hit their audios a few minutes later.

 _ **"PIXIE!"**_


	18. Prompt 014: Tease

**Prompt 014: Tease**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, I also own Mizar.**

* * *

Mizar was reading a datapad when his youngling ran into the room, followed by Sunstreaker.

"Sire! Streak's teasing me!"

"I only said that you liked Sides!"

"What's going on?" Mizar picked up his child. "Sunstreaker?"

"I only told her that she likes Sides!"

"That's logical, they're friends."

"No, it's a _like-like_ , she loves Sides!"

"Oh really." Mizar grinned. _"Pixie and Sideswipe, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes bonding, then comes a sparkling in a sparkling carriage!"_

"Shut up!" Pixie squeaked when Mizar got Sunstreaker to sing with him.

Sideswipe decided to see what was going on when he felt the feeling of mischief from his brother's side of their sibling bond. "What's wrong Pix?"

"Swipe! Streak and Sire are teasing me!"

Sideswipe grinned and remembered a youngling friend of their's that lived in Praxus that Sunstreaker liked.

 _"Sunstreaker and Prowl..."_


	19. Prompt 007: Muse

**Prompt 007: Muse**

 **Universe: G1, Holo-forms**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, the song 'Shot in the dark' belongs to the band Within Temptation.**

* * *

The invention of holo-forms allowed them to bend in with the humans, to explore their culture and to find out about their new home without being bothered by the humans.

To Sunstreaker, it gave him a chance to use their art supplies, to draw and to paint again, but he was lacking a muse, it had been so long that he was having trouble finding inspiration.

His twin was exploring the nightclubs and he had dragged Pixie with him, Sunstreaker was happy enough to just set up his equipment in a corner so he could watch and stretch anything that he found interesting.

The nightclub was holding an open mic night and people were allowed to sing and his idiotic brother had signed Pixie up, without telling her.

Sunstreaker knew from the look on her face that she was considering taking a few pot-shots at Sideswipe but when she heard the song that she was going to be singing, she smiled, told Sideswipe that he was going to be doing the Cybertronian version of sleeping on the couch for a week and went to practise the song that she was singing.

And so, here they were and it's was Pixie's turn to sing.

"You know." She adjusted the mic so she could use it without having to stand on her tiptoes, the person before her was pretty tall. "When I listened to the song that my idiotic boyfriend signed me up to sing, it kinda reminded me of his elder brother, his twin, the guy with the art supplies in the corner over their."

He glared at her and she smiled at him.

"He may look grumpy but he's got a heart of gold and he's the big best brother ever, this one's for you Sunny."

The music started to play and Pixie hummed along till it was time for her to sing.

 _"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

 _I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all_

 _I'm not done,_

 _It's not over._

 _Now, I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_

 _And I'm desperately holding on to it all_

 _But I'm lost_

 _I'm so damn lost._

 _Oh, I wish it was over,_

 _And I wish you were here_

 _Still, I'm hoping that somehow._

 _'Cause your soul is on fire!_

 _A shot in the dark,_

 _What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

 _I breathe underwater_

 _It's all in my hands_

 _What can I do?_

 _Don't let if fall apart_

 _A shot in the dark_

 _A shot in the dark_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _I can see through your eyes_

 _As I'm lying aware, I'm still hearing the cries_

 _And it hurts_

 _Hurts me so bad._

 _And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_

 _'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

 _And it's sad_

 _Oh, it's so damn sad._

 _Oh, I wish it was over,_

 _And I wish you were here_

 _Still, I'm hoping that somehow._

 _'Cause your soul is on fire_

 _A shot in the dark,_

 _What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

 _I breathe uunderwater_

 _It's all in my hands_

 _What can I do?_

 _Don't let it fall apart!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _I feel you fading away_

 _I feel you fading away_

 _I feel you fading away_

 _I feel you fading away_

 _'Cause your soul is on fire!_

 _A shot in the dark,_

 _What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

 _I breathe underwater_

 _It's all in my hands_

 _What can I do?_

 _Don't let it fall apart!_

 _'Cause your soul is on fire_

 _A shot in the dark,_

 _What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

 _I breathe underwater_

 _It's all in my hands_

 _What can I do?_

 _Don't let it fall apart!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!_

 _A shot in the dark!"_

Sunstreaker's glare had softened while she was singing and he was using his art supplies to create something, it was only after she had finished the song and was making her way over to him with Sideswipe, that they saw what he had been doing.

It was a stretch of all three of them as sparklings, curled up together in what looked like a cavern that had been made out of blankets and Sideswipe smirked, muttering something about him being a softy and Pixie hit him in the head, reminding Sideswipe that he was still on the couch and she could extend it, so it lasted for two weeks, if he didn't shut up.

It was then that Sunstreaker remembered that his best muses had always been with him, right by his side, and no matter what happened, he would never let anything hurt them.


	20. Prompt 012: Fantasy

**Prompt 012: Fantasy**

 **Universe: Human AU**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, the song Pixie sings is called Shelter and it belongs to Porter Robinson & Madeon.**

* * *

A lot of the doctors that she was forced to go told her that they were just a fantasy and she needed to move on, but she didn't believe them.

She knew that they were real and she could prove it if she really wanted to, they promised her that they would never leave her alone and they kept it.

It was a lonely day as she walked home in the rain, pausing when she found the pink, green and silver flowers near a lamppost.

That lamppost was the last thing she saw before she blacked out and woke up to find herself in a hospital without the twins and ever since then, she had felt weird, like she wasn't in control of her body.

In the days that passed, she searched for them everywhere in the hospital, moving onto the streets when she was released from the hospital and when she didn't have to go to those therapists.

But when she did find them, they had changed and they seemed shocked to see her.

"Sides, Sunny, what's wrong?"

"How..."

"Why did you choose us?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Sunstreaker sat down and Sideswipe pushed her onto the couch before he sat down on it with them.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." Sideswipe rested his head on her shoulder while Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around her and encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Just a nightmare. We can't sleep, can you... can you sing us a song?"

"You don't usually ask for that, this nightmare you guys had must have been really bad..."

"It was." Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So, can you sing for us?"

Pixie felt a tear fall onto her cheek and she realised that it came from Sunstreaker, her own eyes started to fill up with tears as she understood what was going on, what they were asking of her.

"It'll be alright Pix." Sideswipe wiped away the tears that started to fall. He was crying too. "Please, don't cry. We'll be their too, you'll have to wait a bit but we'll be their soon and then, we can be together again."

"You promise?"

"We promise, we'll be together again, someday..."

Pixie nodded her head and she began to hum, she could feel Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tighten their grip on her and she grabbed onto their hands, wondering why their hands were so warm and her hands were so cold.

 _"I could never find the right way to tell you_

 _Have you noticed I've been gone?_

 _Cause I left behind the home that you made me_

 _But I will carry it along._

 _Mm, it's a long way forward_

 _So trust in me, I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

 _You'll be watching over us_

 _Until you're gone._

 _When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you_

 _I know words won't be enough_

 _They won't need to know our names or our faces_

 _But they will carry on for us._

 _Mm, it's a long way forward_

 _So trust in me, I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

 _You'll be watching over us_

 _Until you're gone._

 _Yeah, it's a long way forward_

 _So trust in me_

 _I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

 _You'll be watching over us."_

"I love you."

"I love you too Sides. I love you Sunny."

"I love you too little sis."

 _"Until..."_

* * *

Sideswipe watched as the streams of coding rose into the air, phasing through the ceiling to reach the sky and he broke down.

Sunstreaker hugged his brother, letting him cry into his shoulder. "It's not fair Sunny, why did it have to be her, why?! It should have been me, they were aiming for me!"

"I don't know how to answer that question Sideswipe, I don't know how..."

Sunstreaker looked at a photo that was hanging on the wall, a photo of him and his brother, with Pixie in the middle of them holding up a victory sign, it was one of the rarest pictures they had because she wasn't wearing her visor in it.

It had been taken the day before the incident, the day before everything changed.

 _"Sides! Sunny! Look out!"_

 ** _"PIXIE!"_**


	21. Prompt 018: Beach

**Prompt 018: Beach, sequel to Prompt 008: Magic**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

Pixie opened one eye to see that the horde had stopped and the absence of a red light on a nearby camera told her that everything was going just like they had planned earlier.

"It worked?" Perceptor asked as he opened his eyes.

"It worked. Do you think that you can adjust the holograms on some of the droids so that they look like what the Decepticons would use as holo-forms?"

"Of course, did you finish the leave forms?"

"I finished them before we did the experiment, all that's left for us to do is to set up the holograms for our zombiecom forms, upload the music to Teletraan 1 and wait for Red Alert to finish creating his mobile monitor before we can leave. I left the forms on Prime's desk."

"Good. This should teach them a lesson about leaving us behind while they go on a world tour!"

"You're still mad about that?"

Perceptor glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"So, where are we going for our leave?"

"The beach, it was the best that I could do in the time that you gave me to set our leave up."

"Perfect." Perceptor said. "A chance to study the minerals that can be found their in detail, but what about Red Alert, how did you get him to agree to go to the beach with us?"

"Their's a nice, dark, quiet cave that he can use, he's already claimed that."

"Pixie... you are an evil genius, why don't you act like this around the other Autobots?"

"Because it would be boring, it's much more fun this way..."


	22. Prompt 015: Storm

**Prompt 015: Storm, sequel to Prompt 004: Puppy love**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

Sunstreaker winced as he saw the storm building up in Pixie's optics behind her visor. "Sunstreaker! I told you that if you told that story again, then I have permission to do the same to you!"

"You don't have a story to tell Pix, Sides already spilled the beans on most of them."

"What about the first time that we had high-grade?"

"You swore that you would never tell anyone about that!"

"To Sideswipe, but not to you."

"Frag..."

"So, what happened?" Ratchet was eager to get some blackmail that he could use on the yellow twin.

"Well, it was in a bar in Polyhex, I had to move their from Kaon right after I got my third frame, I was the Cybertronian equivalent of early teens when I moved. The twins visited Polyhex when all three of us were in our late teens, we were old enough to drink through.

"Sideswipe was the one to suggest that we tried out high-grade, he ended up in a cell when he slipped out of the bar and started a brawl in the streets."

"And you?"

"I only had one and a half cubes Ratch'. I stopped after I started to feel tipsy and somebody needed to stay sober enough to pay the bill and keep the twins out of trouble. Sides ended up with a warning and I took him back to his hotel room. Sunstreaker stayed at the bar while this was happening and he promised me that he wouldn't drink anymore high-grade."

"What happened next?"

"I got back to the bar where I found out that Sunny had been baited into a drinking competition and had left the bar." Pixie grinned. "He was so drunk that he forgot this armour, they had been playing strip poker as well, I found him streaking on the high street of Polyhex."

Ratchet crackled while Sunstreaker growled. "Pixie..."

"He was so drunk that he didn't recognise me and ran away from me, I had to chase him all over Polyhex, screaming at him to 'get back here and put his pelvic armour back on'. He ended up streaking all over Polyhex with me chasing him."

"How are you not embarrassed by that?!"

"I was too busy trying to catch you and get you to put enough armour back on so that you wouldn't be arrested for being naked! You ended up with a warning as well after the Enforcers arrested you."

"And you got one too! You were arrested as well!"

"Actually, I didn't and I didn't get arrested."

"WHAT?!"

"Sunstreaker, by the time that I caught up with you and wrestled your plevic armour back on you, I was so tired that I ended up falling into recharge while you was arrested, the reason that I was in a cell was because that cell had the only spare berth that wasn't occupied by an Enforcer or a criminal."

"Oh..."

"Now I have a question." Optimus said. "To know this sort of thing and to actually be their, means that you three have been friends for a very long time, so my question is...

"How long have you three been friends?"

"That's a very long story Prime and we'll have to start at the beginning." Pixie sat down.

"I guess that it all started when I was a sparkling..."


	23. Prompt 009: Clean

**Prompt 009: Clean, sequel to Prompt 015: Storm**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter**

* * *

"So, what do you mean that it started when you was a sparkling?"

"Exactly what I said Prime, it all started when I was a sparkling but..."

"I should be telling the story." Sunstreaker said. "I know most of it, it all started after me and Sides were taken to an orphanage in Kaon after our original parents were excuted for mistreating us and forcing us to act as assassins.

"I was the one that did most of the killing and our parents used Sideswipe as a bargaining chip to make sure that I didn't disobay them. The medic that treated us after we were saved, said that my berserker glitch was the result of some of that mistreatment.

"We often ran away from the orphanage and it was during the first time we ran that we met Pixie."

"If you can call Sideswipe running into me because he wasn't looking where he was going our first meeting." Pixie said. "And just like the twins, I was an orphan in Kaon, one that was lucky enough to be adopted but unlike the twins, who became orphans because their parents were dead, I was one because mine abandoned me in Kaon."

"Why?" Prime asked.

"I don't know but my best guess is it was because of my optic colour, what is considered a good luck charm in Iacon and the rest of Cybertron, is a bad luck charm in Kaon. The bullying and mistreatment that I received from the other Cybertronians their was so bad, that my only options to stop it was to change my optic colour, cover them up or move out of Kaon. My adoptive Sire and I went for option number two."

"After Sideswipe got up and we ran for it, Pixie was approached by the worker that had been chasing us, he asked her for our location and Pixie pointed him in the opposite direction that we had gone." Sunstreaker chuckled. "We later found out that she had pointed him in the direction of the femme's oilbath house."

"And the one in Kaon has an outside pool and the barrier was weak, he accidentally broke it and saw the femmes in their naked while they were cleaning themselves. The poor mech was lucky that they let him live, especially after they found out that I pointed him in their direction and well, they decided to take their anger out on me."

"But you were only a sparkling, why weren't they arrested for that?" Ratchet asked.

"Because they didn't catch her, Sides ran back to grab her hand and we ended up taking her with us as we wondered the streets, eventually we were caught by Mizar, the mech that was Pixie's adopted Sire and brought back to the orphanage."

"Only for it to happen again the next day, it took a year before the orphanage realised that they could keep the twins for the night and energon but for nothing else since they kept escaping."

"We later made a deal with the orphanage, if we turned up for inspections, energon and for the night, they would look the other way if we ran for it, besides, their wasn't a lot of room left and it was easier for them if they let us out during the day and only let us stay during the night. Mizar and Pixie looked after any important belongings we had that we couldn't fit in the room or keep in our subspaces."

"And it was one year after we met that I asked them to be my friends and well, you guys already know the answer to that."


	24. Prompt 013: Test

**Prompt 013: Test**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Pixie asked as she looked over the edge of the ledge that they were hiding on.

"It's the safest spot that I could find." Sideswipe looked over the edge too. "But, they're not going to make this easy for us, it's like they're testing us."

"I wish that Sunny was here."

"It's why we are here, we have to get him back."

"Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Are you sure that you can handle this? Ratchet just replaced your shoulder joint and he hasn't completely released you from his Med bay..."

"The mission brief asked for a sniper, me and Blue are the only snipers that the Autobots have at this point of time and I'm the only sniper that's able to walk on their own legs at the moment!"

Sideswipe winced. "Can you identity any of them?"

Pixie frowned and looked through the scope on her sniper rifle. "I can see Screamer and his trine, the Coneheads, Blitzwing, frag!"

"What's wrong?"

"The DJD are here!"

"Frag, why are they here?! Sunny's not a Decepticon and he'll never will be one!"

"Have you forgotten what we call the 'Twisted mind' incident?"

"Oh, primus damn it!"

"I don't think that I can do this, the DJD have been fighting longer then we've been online! I can't fight them Sides!"

"Pixie." Sideswipe placed his hands over her own and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Close your optics."

"But..."

"Please."

"Alright." Pixie closed her optics.

"What do you see, apart from the Decepticons?"

"Energon, fuel lines, prison cell, transport, generators..."

"Good. What happens to some of those items when they're hit hard enough or shot with a bullet?"

"Explosions." Her optics snapped open. "A distraction."

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Always."

She fired.


	25. Prompt 027: Writer's choice: Aftermath

**Prompt 027: Writer's choice: Aftermath**

 **Universe: G1, Pre-war, the aftermath of our favourite trio's first time drinking high-grade.**

* * *

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Sideswipe yelled as Sunstreaker came around.

"What happened?"

"I dunno Sunny, the last thing I remember is leaving the bar. What about you?"

"Strip poker."

"That does explain why you're missing most of your armour Sunny."

Sunstreaker held his head in his head as his vision cleared up and he saw that he was in a cell with Sideswipe sitting on a brench outside of it.

"Enjoying your hangover Streak?"

The two mechs looked to see Pixie in the cell next to them with a thermal blanket around her.

"So, this is the aftermath of drinking high-grade, a hangover." Sideswipe said. "But mine wasn't as bad as Sunny's, even though he had the same amount as me."

"I can tell you what happened to you after you two got drunk." Pixie said as she smirked. "Swipe started a street fight after he left the bar, he got arrested for it and I went to bail him out.

"Sides got a warning for that and I took him back to your hotel room, Sunstreaker stayed at the bar and promised not to drink any more high-grade, but while I was gone, he drank more of it and played strip poker. By the time I got back to the bar, he was gone and his armour was scattered over all the place. I had to pick up every single piece of while Streak went streaking.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was Sunny! And it was even more embarrassing when the news said that you had been spotted on the high street of Polyhex and when I said that you went streaking Streak, I meant that literally."

Sideswipe crackled. "Sunstreaker was naked!"

"But, that doesn't explain how I got my pelvic armour back on..."

"Who do you think chased you down and wrestled it back onto you?"


	26. Prompt 006: Blackboard

**Prompt 006: Blackboard, sequel to Prompt 009: Clean**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

"Do you two have any blackmail that you can share with us about Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked them.

"There's not a lot of it left to share Ratch'." Sunstreaker said. "I've alreadly used most of mine, Pixie is saving hers for another time and most of the Ark has seen what you and Red Alert have got on him but, his voice sounded a lot like claws on a blackboard when we were younger."

"But his scream." Pixie crackled. "Oh Primus, his scream..."

Pixie started to laugh so Sunstreaker took over for her.

"He could scream like a femme Ratch.' He's higher then Pixie when he screams in fear and dear Primus, the haunted house..."

"They used to do a haunted house in Kaon, they used the old catacombs that were dug out to bury people, only for the head of the project to do a runner with the funds so, they were incomplete and by the time enough cash had been saved up to finish it, they discovered a much better place to bury the dead so, they used the catacombs for celebrations and fairs like the haunted house.

"Sideswipe used to jump at every little thing we came across and one time, we came across a terrorcon, the twins had a habit for going for the adult haunted house instead of the kid one and they dragged me along with them, in the haunted house meant for the adults and Sideswipe screamed."

"I even have a datacapture of that moment." Sunstreaker pulled out a datapad with a image captured on it of three sliver younglings with the youngest one, the only femme, that had a mini sliver version of Pixie's visor, was being hugged to the chest of the youngest mech, the second oldest sparkling with small horns that looked like mini versions of the horns that Sideswipe had.

The youngest mech had jumped Scooby Doo style into the arms of the oldest mech, who had mini versions of the helmet fins that Sunstreaker had, bringing the femme with him. The oldest youngling was clearly struggling to hold both of them and was prevented from losing his balance and falling over, by the steady hand of a midnight blue, black and white Praxian with grey optics that twinkled with mirth and amusement. It was clear that he was holding back his laughter, Pixie was trying not to hit Sideswipe on the head with what looked like one of her still developing doorwings, Sideswipe was scared silly and Sunstreaker was glaring at his brother for acting like a femme.

It was a silly moment that had been captured in time forever.


	27. Prompt 005: Glove

**Prompt 005: Glove**

 **Universe: Soulmark AU**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

Cybertronians didn't wear clothes like humans did but they did wear 'gloves' made out of thermal cloth to cover up their soulmarks.

Soulmarks were the first words that your soulmate would say to and when it happened, your soul mark glowed the color of your mates optics.

Sideswipe hadn't removed his in vorns and Sunstreaker grinned when he saw the glowing words after he removed it while Sideswipe was recharging. "I should have know." He ran a finger over one of his platonic markings.

* * *

Pixie hummed as she followed Sunstreaker, the yellow mech was one of her platonic soulmates. Cybertronian soulmarks could be split into two different categories: the first one were platonic soulmarks, these soulmarks where black and didn't glow like the other one. These soulbonds were of the family and the best friend kind, a platonic soulmate could be your Sire, your Carrier, your siblings, or those you see as your siblings and your best friends.

Platonic soulmarks were never covered with thermal gloves unlike the second kind of soulmarks, which were covered by the gloves. These soulmarks were much more special because these soulmates were the ones that you were destinied to be with romantically.

Sunstreaker had started to crackle when he saw the glowing marks on her lower right arm and had stolen her thermal gloves before he dragged her out of her room.

They stopped near a cupboard and Sunstreaker looked _really_ evil.

"Sunny?" Pixue asked as he opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Playing matchmaker."

"Sunstreaker!" He pushed her into the cupboard and locked the door. "Let me out!"

"Pix?" She froze as she heard the voice behind her. "He got you too?"

"Yeah." She turned around to see Sideswipe. "What did he say to you?"

"Have fun with your soulmate."

"Sides, is yours glowing too?"

"Yeah, what colour is yours?"

"Blue-purple."

"And it says 'You can run with us'?"

"How did you..."

Sideswipe walked up to her and traced his fingers over her marking.

"Because it was the first thing that I said to you."

"Does this mean..."

"Yeah. Can you remember what you said to me?"

"Yeah...

"I'll run with you."


	28. Prompt 028: Writer's choice: Together

**Prompt 028: Writer's choice: Together**

 **Universe: Transformers Prime, during and after the first episodes of season 3.**

 **Disclaimers: in the first chapter, 'Run with us' belongs to Lisa Lougheed**

* * *

How could have things gone so wrong?

They were about to restore Cybertron and then the Decepticons had to get the kids involved, she told them that someone had to stay behind to keep an eye on the kids incase the Decepticons tried something like this but Prime had overruled her.

She couldn't blame him, they had been so close to restoring Cybertron and then this had to happen.

Pixie transformed and looked around, the Autobots had been scattered to the winds and now, she didn't know what to do.

She turned her radio on and tuned into a radio station that often played music that she had taken a liking to but all she received was static, she had taken a nasty knock on Cybertron that had busted it and she was waiting for her self-repair to fix it but it looked like it wasn't fixed yet.

"Frag." She muttered. "What a day, the Omega Lock, the Decepticons kidnapping the kids, the lost of our base and now this, what a day."

She found herself humming a tune as she watched the sun set, it was a song that she identified with, one that fit the relationship she had with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and without a second thought, she started to sing.

 _"When darkness falls,_

 _Leaving shadows in the night,_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _Wipe that fear from your eyes._

 _The desperate love,_

 _Keeps on driving you wrong,_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _You're not alone._

 _You can run with us,_

 _We got everything you need,_

 _Run with us,_

 _We are free._

 _Come with us,_

 _I see passion in your eyes,_

 _Run with us._

 _When the cold wind blows,_

 _Turn your cover to the cold,_

 _Don't be ashamed,_

 _If you need someone to hold._

 _If you're sinking in quicksand,_

 _And it's dragging you down,_

 _And you fell you're going under,_

 _We'll be around._

 _You can run with us,_

 _We got everything you need,_

 _Run with us,_

 _We are free._

 _Come with us,_

 _I see passion in your eyes,_

 _Run with us._

 _And you're behind closed doors,_

 _All alone by yourself,_

 _And you're long inside,_

 _To be somebody else._

 _You pick up the telephone,_

 _And their's no one on the line,_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _'Cause there's still time._

 _You can run with us,_

 _We've got everything you need,_

 _Run with us,_

 _We are free._

 _Come with us,_

 _I see passion in your eyes,_

 _Run with us._

 _You can run with us,_

 _We've got everything you need,_

 _Run with us,_

 _We are free._

 _Come with us,_

 _I see passion in your eyes,_

 _Run with us."_

Pixie smiled and started to run, she knew that whatever happened, her and the twins would always be together, so when a ship started to land in front of her and it opened to reveal the twins standing their, their was only one thing that she could do.

 _"Run with us!"_

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!"

"Pixie!"

* * *

"I've missed you guys."

Pixie was right in the middle of their cuddle pile, they had helped the rest of the Autobots take down Darkmount and now, they were adjusting to their new base in Warehouse E.

"We missed you too." Sunstreaker kissed her head. "What happened to you? How long have you been on this planet?"

"It's a long story but it starts with Shockwave and his assistants ambushing me and my squad while we're on patrol. We were scattered and I had just offlined the drones when Shockwave got me in the back of the head."

"Did you get seen to by a medic?" Sideswipe asked.

"It was Shockwave who fixed me, he wanted me in full health for his latest test project."

"What was his project?"

"Pretender protocols, he wanted to see if it was possible to install them in Cybertronians."

Pixie's doorwings trembled and Sideswipe gently stroked them while Sunstreaker tightened his grip on her. "He didn't!"

"He did. When I woke up after screaming my spark out, I had taken on the form of another planet's species for a few seconds before I reverted back.

"Shockwave was about to try another species when something happened, he was forced to leave and take care of it, I think that the problem was in one of the Omega sections."

"We know what it was." Sideswipe winced. "A huge scraplet horde, Sunny and I was in the Omega sections when it happened, if we had known that you were nearby then we would have busted you out."

"It's okay, anyway, Shockwave was kept busy long enough for me to escape the lab and head for the spacebridge, I was planning to use it to bridge myself to somewhere on Cybertron but something went wrong and I landed on Earth over fifty years ago. The pretender protocols then decided to kick in and this time, I had to wait fifty years for my system to defrag itself of them.

"And when it did, it was during an attempted scraplet infestation of the base, Miko and Raf, along with their guardians, went on a scraplet hunt while Jack and I guarded Ratchet while he fixed the groundbridge."

"The scraplets damaged the bridge?"

"Yeah, while Prime and Arcee we're stuck in the Arctic, the kids then had to go and repair one of the energon pipes that led to the bridge and while they were doing that, the defrag finished and I was me again."

Sunstreaker smiled. "That must have made you happy."

"Yeah, and then Ratch' put me to work as bait for the scraplets since I was the only 'Bot untouched and a more tempting target."

Sideswipe chuckled. "And I bet the check-up that came afterwards wasn't a nice one?"

"Pit no! He strapped me down to a berth and read me the riot act, complete with a wrench to the head and a bucket load of cursing before he started to repair me, Shockwave didn't do a good job repairing me, it was the reason why it took so long for my systems to defrag and fix themselves."

Sunstreaker growled. "When I get my hands on Shockwave..."

"He's all yours Sunny, as long as I get the first hit."

"Deal!"

"Guys!" Sideswipe pulled both of them into a hug. "Can we stop talking about this? One of the rules of cuddle pile is no talking about the war."

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Maybe, but it's the first time in a long time that we've been together, can we just relax and cuddle?"

"Alright Sides." Sunstreaker lay down and pulled his twin and Pixie down with him. "We'll cuddle."

"Hey." Pixie got herself comfortable. "Do you guys remember the 'Terrorcon Haunted House' incident?"

"How could I have forgot about that? Sides screamed like a femme again."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not!"

"You did!"

Pixie smiled, closed her optics and let the sound of the twins arguing send her off to sleep, she had been listening to them doing this for a very long time and she had missed drifting off to sleep while they argued.

A warm body next to her's told her that one of the twins had grown tired of the arugement and was drifting off into recharge but it was the gentle touch to her head and the feeling of a thermal blanket being pulled over her, that told her that she was finally home.


	29. A letter from the Author

**So, here we are, 28 stories later and I have to admit, it was a lot of fun to do this. This collection started out as a way to develop my character but in the end, it became less of a chore and it became a lot of fun to do.**

 **My favourite parts were the whole Pre-war arc and any prompts that involved interactions between the trio of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Pixie, I loved seeing the development of their friendship. I also loved writing Bayverse and Prime!Pixie too, they were a lot of fun to do.**

 **I would like to thank my good friend Autobot Guardian for all of her support and encouragement during this project and I wish her the best of luck during her own 28 ficlet challenge.**

 **Music became a very important part of this challenge, 'Comatose' in Prompt 019: Lost, 'Shot in the dark' in Prompt 007: Muse and 'Shelter' in Prompt 012, I used those songs in these prompts because the song themselves described feelings and emotions that I could never write down, 'Comatose' described how lost the other two members of the trio where without Sideswipe, 'Shot in the dark' described how Pixie saw Sunstreaker and how he always seemed to be their when she and Sideswipe needed his help and 'Shelter' was Pixie's way of telling the twins that even through she couldn't see them anymore and they couldn't see her, she would always be with them.**

 **Even the soulmarks in Prompt 005: Glove were inspired by music, they were inspired by a song called 'Run with us' by Lisa Lougheed, a song from my childhood and when I remembered it and read the interactions of Pixie and the twins, it became my theme for the relationship between all three of them, because the first words that the twins said to her, was 'You can run with us'.**

 **'Run with us' actually appeared in the final prompt, I thought that it would be fitting for the project to end with my theme of the relationship between the three of them.**

 **I have to say that my favourite pairing that developed through this was not Sideswipe/Pixie but the big bro, little sis relationship that she and Sunstreaker shared. It was fun writing how they grew up together and it was fun writing all of the forehead and head kisses that they shared.**

 **But, for now, it's time to say goodbye to our favourite trio, the Autobots and the Decepticons, to let them rest and recover from these prompts. The 28 ficlet challenge may make a return, because there was a lot more prompts where I found these ones, a lot more stories to tell but for now, we'll say goodbye, no, not a goodbye, it's more like a 'See you later' and I can, for the first time, finish a multi-chapter project that I gave myself.**

 **So, we'll see you later Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Pixie.**

 **Till all are one,**

 **ChaosDancer12**


End file.
